Naruto Oneshot Collection: Kakashi
by McKenzieSchick
Summary: I've decided to change this and make a collection of Kakashi oneshots with my OC Shadow. Newest oneshot: Memory Lane
1. Thunder Storm

"Your losing your touch, Kakashi," smirked Shadow, jumping out of the way of the shurikin he threw. The silver haired man let out a growl, his one eye glaring at her.

"I'll get you trust me," he said determined. Again, Kakashi threw a shurikin but Shadow dodged it, laughing.

"Come on, Kakashi! You can do-" the brown haired woman's words were cut short when she felt the wind knocked out of her. Kakashi had got behind her, using a shadow clone, and knocked the wind out of her.

"Gotcha," he smirked. Slowly getting the air back in her lungs, she turned to him and glared.

"That was dirty," she hissed, rubbing the sore spot where she was hit.

"You told me to not hold back remember?" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up," the green eyed ninja snapped, but a smile pulled at her lips. The two shared a little laugh before their students came running up to them. The little blonde knuckle head Naruto, the pinkette Sakura and the black hair genius Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi, were you and Shadow-sensai just training?!" Naruto yelled.

"Indeed we were. I beat her though," Kakashi said, his lips forming a smirk under this masked face. The fellow teacher glared and then punched his arm.

"You only got me at the end, when my guard was down," Shadow stated.

"Sure he did," Naruto laughed.

"Oh you asks for it," Shadow laughed and then started to chase her student. The remaining 3 people were laughing.

"Get him Shadow!" Sakura cheered.

"The loser doesn't have a chance," Sasuke chuckled. Kakashi just watched, amused. Soon, Shadow got a hold of Naruto, giving the kid a noogy.

"Hey hey hey! I give I give!" The student cried, flailing around.

"That'll teach ya," Shadow chuckled and let him go. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rang through the sky. Shadow felt her heart skip a beat and her body stiffen slightly. Thunder meant lightening and that meant a storm.

"H-hey guys...did you hear that?" The fellow ninjas around her raised an eyebrow, wondering why the sudden change in character.

"Yeah. It was just some thunder. You alright sensai?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah...I'm fine. Sorry but I have to to now. I'll see you all tomorrow," Shadow said quickly and then vanished. Confusion was an emotion they all shared but it was more so in Kakashi. Why would she suddenly leave like that? He questioned before turning to his students.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Kakashi had finally arrived home. After Shadow left, Kakashi trained his students. This didnt last too long though because the storm they heard earlier finally reached them and Kakashi called it quits, much to the threes disagreements.

"Sometimes those kids can be such brats," he muttered to himself but then smiled, "ah but they make things interesting," he chuckled and then started to pull off his clothes, getting ready for bed.

Time had passed since Kakashi had fallen asleep but when monstrous clap of thunder rang out, he bolted upright, slightly startled. The storm had gotten significantly worse. The rain was coming down in hard sheets and the wind was something fierce. Not to mention, it wasn't the warmest day to begin with.

"Damn the weather got ugly fast," the silver haired man said, running this fingers through his hair. Suddenly, the thought of Shadow entered his mind.

"I wonder what got her so bothered earlier. It wasn't like her," he said to himself. Normally Shadow was loud, playful and always showed a softer big sister side whenever the students were around. But when that thunder came around, she froze up like a scared kitten.

"I'll go check on her. Ask her what got her spooked," with that being said, Kakashi stood from his bed and got dressed before heading out into the pouring rain. Once he stepped outside his house, he was utterly drenched.

"Lovely," he muttered before running over to Shadow's. He reached it quickly, (she didn't live far away at all), and knocked onto her door. There was no answer so he knocked again. Till no answer.

Now worry had set in and Kakashi kicked the door open. Inside, the place was completely black. The only light was coming from the flash of the lightening, peeking though the blinds on the windows.

"Shadow? Shadow are you here?" The jounin called out. No response. He slowly walked further into the house, calling for Shadow. Another clap of thunder rang out and a scream tore though the air.

"Shadow!" Kakashi yelled, running towards the scream. Running frantically through the house, he reached her room and slammed the door open. A flash of lightening beamed into the room and Kakashi saw it.

Shadow was huddled in the corner of her room, shaking ferociously, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Shadow?" Kakashi called. He was truly stunned. Never had he seen her so vulnerable, so scared. They both had went on many life threatening missions and Shadow had always shown no fear, never let her guard down. But now seeing here like this, it pulled at something in him. Shadow's head snapped up, hearing his call, and she leaped to her feet.

"Kakashi!" She screamed and flung her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She was still shaking and it was so bad that Kakashi himself was shaking. He wrapped his around her in a comforting hug.

"Hey it's alright. It's just some thunder, Shadow," Kakashi whispered into her ear. When a clap of thunder cracked again, Shadow clung to him tighter.

"Make it stop. Please, make it stop," she begged. Kakashi stood there unsure of what to do. He wasn't used to being in a situation like this. You would think for someone who reads Icha Icha! He would be able to handle situations like this and more but really, he was about as good with these issues as Naruto was with getting Sakura as his girlfriend. Lightening struck again and Shadow jumped and screamed once more.

"Hey calm down, Shadow. Everything is ok. I'm here. Everything is fine," Kakashi soothed. While saying this, Kakashi picked up the quivering ninja bridal style and lay her on the bed. Next, he crawled up beside her and just held her. After he lay next to her, silence fell on the two. The only noise was from the thunder, which caused Shadow to jump every now and then. Shadow spoke after a few minutes.

"God I'm pathetic aren't I?" She asked him, "scared of such a petty thing. What kind of ninja am I?" Kakashi looked down at the girl before him.

"Shadow, just because you are scared of thunder and lightening storms doesn't make you a pathetic ninja. Everyone has fear, even me. And when you show you have fear, it shows that you are human. Not some-"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Your rambling," Shadow said and a tiny smirk played on her lips. Kakashi simply smiled.

"There is the Shadow I know," he chuckled. Shadow smiled too and then leaned up to give Kakashi a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kakashi. For everything you did tonight," she said, a tiny blush on her cheeks. The older ninja nodded, a faint blush on his own cheeks.

"H-hey it was nothing," Kakashi stuttered, looking away. Shadow grinned at his nervousness and snuggled into his chest.

"Good night Kakshi," Shadow whispered, falling asleep. The silver haired man turned his head back and looked down at the now sleeping girl on his chest. She wasn't shaking anymore or scared of the storm outside. She was finally calm and relaxed. This brought a smile to his masked face. Pulling down the mask, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Shadow," he whispered before falling asleep as well, his arms wrapped around her.

Ok so this is a little oneshot I came up with and I thought it was adorable! I hope everyone is in character and it was to you enjoyment :) So tell me what you think and I'll post more when I can :)


	2. Memory Lane

**Hey! Here's another oneshot with Kakashi and Shadow and friends! It's called** _Memory Lane. _**I hope everyone is in charcter and you enoy!**

Kakashi and Shadow walked around the small village, all too aware of the three students stalking them. After the thunder storm incident, Kakashi and Shadow had gotten closer and the students suspected something was going on between them.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice that we know the are following us?" The brown haired woman asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Give them a little longer. They seem to be enjoying themselves," Kakashi chuckled. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed their teachers, in what they thought was secretly.

"Do you think they know we are following them?" Naruto whispered, peeking out from behind a crate.

"I highly doubt it. Kakashi and Shadow are good ninjas but when those two are together, their guard is so down," Sakura said confidently.

"Still, we should be quiet and stay hidden. We will get them when they least expect it," Sasuke said and the three were on the move.

Shadow and Kakashi had stopped at a little stand which held chocolates.

"Oh those look good," Shadow said.

"Yeah they do...try some," Kakashi then grabbed a candy and fed it to Shadow. The three watching students gasped and Shadow smiled.

"Wow those do taste good. Try some, Kakashi," the Shadow fed some to Kakashi. The students didn't see Kakashi's face though because his back was to them.

"Yeah they are good," Kakashi chuckled over the smooth chocolate. The two then continued to walk around the market place until they took a back road.

"Where are they going now?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Who knows but I can't wait to catch them red handed," Naruto giggled. Shadow and Kakashi were now walking down a forest trail when they came to a sudden stop. The three students huddled in the bushes, wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly, Shadow turned to Kakashi and smirked. She whispered something quietly to him that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura couldn't hear. That was when the silver haired man laughed and turned to the bush.

"Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, we know your there," he said.

"We knew all along," added Shadow with a three student stoof shocked behind the bushes. They knew? HOW?! was the thought they all shared.

"Now you all better get out of here before there is a punishment...and it won't be by Kakashi," the green eyed ninja smirked. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all gulped, knowing that Shadow's punishments were scary.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" Naruto screamed and then ran back to the village.

"Damnit," cursed Sasuke as he left too. Sakura stayed silent and stuck around for a second longer before leaving herself.

Shadow burst into laughter once all the students left, "Oh god that was funny. I will never forget Naruto running away! Haha,"

Kakashi chuckled a little himself, "It was amusing but did you have to scare the kids out of their witts?"

Shadow laughed, "Admit it Kakashi, it was funny to see me scare the just wish you could scare them like I do," Shadow then nudged him in the ribs and laughed. Kakashi simply smiled. After Shadow had finished laughing, she took a look around.

"Well I'll be," she smirked.

"What?"

"Don't you remember this place?"

"No I don't think so..."

"This is the place we had those bets with Gai remember? And we totally kicked his ass?"

Memory dawned on the silver haired ninja and he laughed a good hearty laugh. "Oh right. That was a good day,"

~Flashback~

Gai, Shadow and Kakashi were in the middle of training when Gai suddenly stopped.

"What's up, Gai?" Shadow asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Gai ignored her and turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi, lets have a bet!"

The black eyed boy sighed, "What do you want to do this time?"

"I bet that I can fight you on the river," he pointed to the rushing river beside them, "and make you fall flat on your butt,"

Both Shadow and Kakashi laughed.

"You have no chance!" Shadow giggled.

"I don't care what you think, Shadow. I could probably beat you along with Kakashi,"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Shadow smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's on Shadow after I win against Kakashi," Gai said overly confident.

"Your on bushy brows," she said. The two boy then looked at each other before walking over to the river and standing on it.

"The rules are you can use any justu but you sharingan isn't allowed," Gair said.

"Fine...lets just get this over with," Kakashi sighed. It was a moment of silence before Gai attacked. He kicked and punched but nothing hit his opponent. Suddenly, Gai whipped a shuriken at Kakashi and it sliced his shoulder. While Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, Gai went into a flying kick. Gai was about to kick him when Kakashi disappeared and a log was in his place, floating down the river.

"A subsitution!" Gai cried and then he felt a foot to his back and then he was under the water. Once he rose to the surface, he saw Kakashi standing in front of him, smiling. "nice try, Gai," he said and then walked off the river. Shadow was busting a rib laughing.

"That was such a fail. You totally got your butt kicked," she contiuned to laugh.

"He just got lucky. I'm sure you'll go down easier," Gai huffed as he pulled himself out of the water. Shadow smirked before jumping and landing on the water.

"Well then, lets get this thing started," Gai grumbled before going again. This battle was a lot shorter than the previous because when Gai aimed a kick for her head, Shadow caught it and flipped him over her shoulder, the sound of his body making a big splash. Kakashi had toyed with Gai, thus why his battle was longer.

"You really need some work, Gai. That was too easy," the green eyed girl laughed. For the remainder of that day, the three bickered about the bet and how unfair it was and Gai was accusing the other two of cheating. This was all put to an end though when their sensei came.

~Flashback Over~

"Best day ever," Shadow laughed, coming back to reality. Kakashi laughed too, his mind still in the memory. While Kakashi was distracted, Shadow smirked as she snuck into the river. Once she stood in, she kicked with her foot, soaking him. Startled to say the least, Kakashi wiped his eyes and looked at Shadow.

"What was-"

"Come on Kakashi, let's see which one of us is stronger," she giggled and got ready. The black eyed man grinned and joined her. The two began to have a sort wrestling match. Both holding each other off with their arms and using there legs to try and knock the other over. One time Shadow tried to use her feet to knock Kakashi off balance but that resulted in her falling herself, and since Kakashi was pushing against her, he fell too. After both had came to the surface, they laughed and smiled.

"Just like old time," she said and hopped out of the water. He followed and then the two just sat on the river bank. The sun was beginning to set now, casting a golden orange glow. Both ninja sat side by sit, their feet still dangling in the river.

"Its a beautiful view," she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. He replied with a simple 'mmhmm' and just watched. Slowly, Kakashi moved his hand and placed it atop hers. Then, he grasped it more until he was fully holding her hand. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. No words were said between them but none were needed. They were just enjoying the view together in peace. Suddenly, a flash and a snap was heard behind them and then a victoious cry.

"Yes! I knew something was going on and I even got it on camera! Sure its not a kiss but it's enough!" Sakura exclaimed again before running off to find Naurto and Sasuke to show them the picture. The jounin just laughed and didn't attempt to stop here.

"We're going to be a highlight for a while," she said, looking up at him.

"Oh well. I don't really care," he smiled and then gave her hand another squeeze. They didn't leave until the sun disappeared from the horizion.


End file.
